Questions?
by republican
Summary: Two years on, both Nathan and Haley are left in the dark but neither knows it. Please R&R.Chapter 4 is up
1. Default Chapter

"**Questions?"**

* * *

**Summary: Two years on both Nathan and Haley are left in the dark but neither knows it. Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.(How much fun would it be of I did though.................... sorry dreaming.)**

**Rating: PG13. Just to be safe. There is a bit of swearing. **

**A.N: It just popped into my head so I started typing. Oh and by the way I am missing out on writing an English paper to do this so please review.**

* * *

"Hey Haley, wait up." Nathan was out of breath when he reached her. She didn't stop, she just kept on walking. 'Is she mad?' Nathan asked himself when he saw the sharpness in her eyes. Her eyes... the same eyes he got lost in just two and a half years ago.

Haley couldn't believe Nathan had the audacity to come after her. 'It's too late... yeah over two years to late.' She couldn't help herself think. "What do you want Nathan?" Haley's question was full of venom much to Nathan's surprise. She shouldn't be the one mad.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing?" Nathan had decided to take the 'being nice' route. He used to always get his words mixed up when he was around her. It was still the same now.

"How I'm doing?... I'm not the one you should be asking about." She spit out before turning on her heals and again heading away from him. Nathan stood on the spot confused. He tried to process what she had said and make sense of it but... nothing. So Nathan did what he always did if he didn't understand something. He ignored it.

"So how long have you and the guy been going out" Nathan had caught up to her once again. He couldn't help himself so he just let his mouth talk and his brain have a rest. It was none of his business and he knew it. But he didn't care.

Haley flinched at his abrupt question but quickly composed herself and kept walking. "Don't play dumb Nathan, it doesn't suit you." She didn't even look back to see if he was following her. She knew he was. She heard his footsteps on the pavement behind her. Haley thought it sounded quite like a bomb. A ticking one.

"Jesus Haley it was just a question. You don't have to be such a bitch." Haley's rhythmic left right left right stopped suddenly making Nathan nearly walk right into her. Haley opened her mouth to put a halt to the conversation when she heard her professor speak.

"Hello Haley, how did you find St. Mary's?" Haley slapped a fake smile on her face and answered her teacher. "It was great, everybody was so nice and I'm getting a lot of experience." Nathan was left watching the two women speak.

"Oh Haley you all ready have experience with Michael. How old is he now?" An instant smile came to Haley's face when her teacher mentioned 'Michael'. This didn't go unnoticed to Nathan.

"He'll be two in a week and a half." She answered. "Really already? Well that's good anyway I'll see you in class on Monday." Haley's professor departed leaving a very confused Nathan.

He squinted his eyes and shook his head trying to make his brain put everything in its place. 'Haley's boyfriend is two? Naw, that doesn't make any sense.' Nathan thought to himself. Haley turned to meet Nathan's eyes once again.

"Now Haley, why would you be dating a two year old? Cant you find a guy your own age?" Nathan forced himself to laugh. He was trying so desperately to lighten the mood. Haley had had just about enough of this for one night.

"No Nathan, I wouldn't like a guy my own age, because they are all assholes. So I think I'll just stick with my son." And with that Haley stormed off not want to have to look at Nathan's face. He acted like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

**A.N:** **Hey I know it's short. But please review. (Just look how sad that little purple button looks... cheer it up by clicking.) **


	2. Should we tell him?

"**Questions?"**

"**Should we tell him?"**

**Summary: Two years on, both Nathan and Haley are left in the dark but neither knows it. Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.(How much fun would it be of I did though.................... sorry dreaming.)**

**Rating: PG13. Just to be safe. **

**A.N: Hey guys. A new chapter. I hope you like it. Please review. **

* * *

**One week earlier. **

Haley woke up to the sound of traffic passing on the street below her. Sometimes she really hated living in New York. She glanced at her clock and saw the green glow read. 07:21. 'oh geez' Haley groaned, the first time in a month she didn't have to get up at the crack of dawn she had woken up all by herself. "I hate routine." She muttered to herself.

After the necessary stretching and groaning, Haley jumped into the shower and got cleaned up. When she re-emerged from the comfort of a steaming hot bathroom Haley could hear the distinct sound of 'Spider man' coming from her living room. She quickly dressed and made her way there.

"Morning sweetie" She mumbled wrapping her arms around the small body of her son, giving him a tight hug.

"Mornen mommy." Was the voice that replied to her while giving her an equally tight hug.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Haley asked turning down the TV a bit.

"Mc donlds" He screamed standing up with a little help from the couch.

Haley just laughed at the boy in front of her. He always wanted Mc Donald's. "No. Would you like some pancakes?" Haley saw a huge grin appear on Michael's face while he nodded before turning his attention back to the TV.

As Haley made her way to the kitchen she tried not to think of who first owned that grin. She wouldn't allow herself to go back to the way she was before she had Michael. She couldn't. For her son's sake.

After she had finished washing the breakfast dishes, Haley went to change for work. She loved her job. But sometimes it was hard seeing all the sick children brought into the hospital. It made her even more grateful that Michael was a healthy young boy.

She had just finished changing when the door bell rang. "Mommy ant mara is hewe." Haley made her way to the door and let her sister and nephew in.

"Hey Maria, hello Senin." Haley greeted them both. Haley was so lucky to have such a supportive sister. Marie was five years older than Haley but Haley got on more with her than her other sisters. Maria was married three and a half years and had a three year old son and another on the way. Since Maria was on maternity leave she offered to look after Michael while Haley was at the hospital.

"Hey you know it would make more sense for me to have my own key than to keeping ringing the bell all the time." Maria said not so subtlety. Haley smiled at her sister while shaking her head.

"I'm off to work; I'll be home at eight. Try not to break anything." Haley said giving Michael a kiss on the check and leaving.

"Lucas, come on. Lets go for a walk." Brooke whined, she had been awake for the past hour and she had still not managed to get him to take her shopping.

"Brooke, it's like ten in the morning and we didn't get to sleep till six. Just give me a few more hours." Lucas stammered while turning onto his back to see his girlfriend.

Brooke pouted at his reply. "Are you saying you didn't like all the fun we had last night." She whispered seductively into his ear. Lucas groaned at her, knowing she was only playing he pulled the covers up over his head and turned away from her.

"I just need more sleep if I want to be energetic for the fun were going to have tonight." Lucas smirked when he felt the weight of her body leave the bed.

"I'll be back in two hours. You get some sleep." She answered giving him a quick kiss and then leaving their hotel room.

Brooke stepped into the lobby of the hotel and noticed Nathan on the couch reading the sports section of the 'New York Times'. Brooke sat down beside him grabbing the paper from him. "Do you want to come shopping with me?"

Nathan didn't even look at his brother's girlfriend while he took the paper back. "No."

"Oh come on, I have to go an my own?" Brooke whinged. "I really don't want to go shopping in New York on my own."

"Brooke you don't have to go on your own. You could ask..." Brooke cut Nathan off mid-sentence. "No you're right I think I'll go on my own." She stood up and was walking towards the door.

"Brooke, just ask her. She probably wants to go shopping as much as you do." Nathan said trying to convince Brooke. But Brooke pretended she couldn't hear him and kept walking out the door. Nathan shook his head and watched Brooke leave.

Walking down the street Brooke was admiring all the people who were rushing around in a scurried fashion. She noticed a familiar brunette across the street. Taking a second look Brooke stopped walking. 'Haley?... no it couldn't be her.' Brooke thought to herself taking an even closer look.

"Oh my God. It is." Brooke said to herself which earned her a few weird looks from passers by. "Haley!" Brooke screamed at the top of her voice.

Haley turned her head hearing her name being called out. Seeing nobody she again started walking.

"HALEY!!!" Brooke screamed again while waving her hand around in the air trying to get the girls attention.

Haley stopped walking a looked a behind her and then across the street scanning the people for somebody she knew. 'Oh my god. Is that...?' Haley couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't be Brooke Davis standing across the street. Brooke smiled at her and waved for her to come to her.

Haley crossed the street not taking her eyes off of Brooke. "Davis is that you?" Haley said smiling.

"Tutor girl. Where the hell did you disappear too?" Brooke asked while giving Haley a friendly hug.

Pulling away from the embrace, Haley gave Brooke a confused look. "Here! I've been here for the past two years." Brooke ignored the hostile tone Haley spoke in. "Do you want to go get a coffee?"

Haley didn't even know why she was acting like this. Brooke was always nice to her. Well ... never really really bitchy. Haley looked at her watch and smiled at Brooke. "Yeah sure why not. I've got a half an hour before work."

The two girls got the small chit chat out of the way on the way to the café. Now they were talking like they were back in high school. Talking about everything, Haley's work at the hospital, where the best night clubs were, school... but making sure to avoid some lines of questioning.

Brooke broke that unspoken rule on the way out of the café. "So, James, have anyone special in your life?" Brooke asked with raised eyebrows. Haley looked at Brooke not knowing if she was kidding around.

As Haley walked away she turned back to the former cheerleader. "Yes I do have someone special. His name is Michael." And with that Haley was gone.

Brooke didn't know why Haley said the last bit with a bitchy tone. Maybe she didn't want to talk about it. Suddenly Brooke wasn't in the mood for shopping, she just wanted to get back to the hotel and see if Lucas knew anything.

Brooke walked into the big lobby hoping not to see Nathan still there. Brooke didn't want to lie to him. They became friends after Haley left and Lucas and her got back together. She didn't want to ruin that by lying to him.

Luckily he wasn't there. Brooke hurried up the stairs to her floor and when she entered her room she saw that Lucas hadn't moved at all. "Hey, I'm back." she said throwing herself onto the bed.

"Ugh hugh" was the only reply that she received from the blonde. Brooke got off the bed and went to her suitcase making sure to make as much noise as humanly possible.

Lucas sat up on the bed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm up. I'm up." Brooke went over and sat on the edge of the bed. Lucas crawled to the end of the bed and encircled her waist with his arms.

"When was the last time you talked to Haley?" Brooke question was met with silence. After a minute of thinking Lucas couldn't think of a possible reason for Brooke to ask about Haley.

"The last time we talked? That was just before she up and left." Lucas said. He leaned his head on Brooke's shoulder. "Why are you asking?" Brooke took a deep breath and answered him.

"I just saw her." It took Lucas a second to realize what Brooke had just said.

"You just saw her! She's in New York?" Lucas shouted getting off the bed and standing in front of her. "I guess so. We went for coffee and chatted for a bit." Lucas stood in front of Brooke in disbelief. He ran his hand through his hair trying to process everything.

Lucas sat down beside Brooke on the bed. "Should we tell Nathan?" Brooke asked him. "Yeah. I'll go tell him." Lucas stood up and put on his sweat pants and a shirt.

"She has a boyfriend." Lucas looked at his girlfriend. "How do you know that?" he asked grabbing his jacket. "She told me she has someone special." Lucas bowed his head in defeat.

Lucas walked out of his hotel room to go and find Nathan. This wasn't going to be fun. The four of them had come down to New York to have fun. Lucas came to Nathan's room and knocked. 'Here we go.'

* * *

**Hey just another chapter. Hoped you liked it. The next should be up next weekend depending on the reviews. Hint Hint :) !! **

**Just in case you didn't already know. I don't own 'Spider Man' or the 'New York Times'. I don't even know if there is a sports section in that newspaper. Clear??******

**

* * *

**

**Jumper: **Hey Nathan's not a dumbass... he is just clueless. Lol. Thanks for the review.

**KEWEEGIRL: **Why did I stop? My hands were getting sore and I had homework to do and my mom was yelling about me never getting off the computer. I'll try to update as often as I can but please remember to review. It great inspiration.

**Sofiya:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Flower:** Thanks for the review. I should be updating every weekend.

* * *

**Anyway please review. Sarah xxx.**


	3. Is This a Joke?

"**Questions?"**

"**Is this a Joke?"**

**Summary: Two years on, both Nathan and Haley are left in the dark but neither knows it. Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.(How much fun would it be of I did though.................... sorry dreaming.)**

**Rating: PG13. Just to be safe. There is a bit of swearing. **

* * *

Lucas could hear shuffling coming from inside so he waited knowing someone was coming to answer the hotel door. The large wooden door opened slowly and a very tired woman emerged in front of Lucas. He noticed that she was only wearing an oversized t-shirt and nothing else. This was typical of her.

"Susan, shouldn't you put on some proper clothes to answer the door?" Lucas asked the black haired girl as she opened the door further so he could come in. "Yeah whatever Lucas." Lucas rolled his eyes at her and looked around the room for his brother.

"Where's Nathan?" Lucas asked not seeing his bother. "Donno, he went downstairs about an hour and a half ago but he hasn't come back yet." Susan answered him while shuffling through her suitcase and then disappearing into the bathroom.

Lucas was about to leave when he heard the bathroom door squeak open. Susan popped her head out of the slightly ajar door. "If you see Nathan, tell him to come up here and entertain me. I'm bored." Lucas looked at the brother's girlfriend and rolled his eyes at her. "God forbid you should be bored." He mumbled as he walked out the door.

000

Lucas toured the lobby and the restaurant on the bottom floor not able to locate his brother. Now just aimlessly wondering the hotels many floors Lucas stumbled across the leisure centre. 'Of course' he thought to himself and he pushed through the big double doors with small windows and a notice reading 'Residents and Employees Only'.

Lucas scanned the huge room that was filled to the brim with tread mills, weights and other exercise equipment. He caught sight of his little brother lifting weights at the far end of the room. "Do you ever just go a day without working out?"

Nathan head shot up hearing the question. He smiled and shook his head and then went back to lifting weights. Lucas laughed out loud at his brother. They were supposed to be on a holiday.

He maneuvered his way around all the equipment and started spotting Nathan on the weights. The two boys were in complete silence for a few minutes. Nathan was concentrating on the weights and Lucas was trying to decide how to tell him that Brooke had seen Haley earlier.

"Did Brooke get back from her shopping?" Nathan asked, snapping Lucas out of his daze. Lucas looked down at Nathan and realized that this was his chance. And he probably wouldn't get another like it.

"Yeah... but she never did get around to shopping..." Lucas paused to think for a second, just to make sure that he was making the right choice about telling Nathan. ".. she kind of bumped into someone." Lucas said, hoping that Nathan would take the hint and ask who she had met.

"God must have been someone important for Brooke to give up shopping." Nathan laughed, half expecting Lucas to give him a whack. Lucas just took the plunge. "It was Haley. Brooke met Haley."

Nathan sat up on the bench and turned around to face Lucas. "Haley?" Nathan asked not knowing if he had misheard. "Yep." Lucas watched his brother's confused face form. "Man, tell me this is a joke." Nathan said, shaking his head in complete disbelief.

"Nate, it's not a joke. Brooke saw her and they talked for a bit." Lucas explained. Nathan sat dumbfounded for a few minutes trying to sort out everything that was running through his mind at that moment.

Nathan could feel his brother's hand on his shoulder. He wasn't going to do this again. Not again. Nathan shrugged off Lucas' hand and continued to lift the weights. "Nate?" Lucas didn't have one clue to what he was thinking right now and he wanted to make sure that he was o.k.

"Look Luke, just leave it alone. It's her right to live where ever the hell she pleases and I really don't give a shit." Lucas stood on his spot for a second before leaving Nathan in peace. Lucas knew his brother and he thought he knew Haley, but after what she done, it was Brooke and him that were there to pick up the pieces.

000

Lucas wandered back to his hotel room to find Brooke watching TV. "How did he take it?" she turned off the TV and sat up on the just made bed to look at her boyfriend. Lucas looked intently at Brooke and lay on his side behind her.

"Truthfully, I really don't know. He just sat there..." Lucas let out a loud sigh and rolled onto his back. "..he thought I was joking." Lucas let out a loud laugh and Brooke watched him, baffled. "Why are you laughing Scott?" she asked cracking a smile at his bizarre actions.

"He thought I was joking, just like I thought he was joking when he told me that Haley was gone... she just gives us all a bunch of laughs, now doesn't she." Lucas laughed bitterly thinking of the day he went to see Nathan.

000

_Nathan sat on the couch in his apartment, his hands tightly clutching onto the black cordless phone. Lucas stood in front of him not knowing what was wrong. "She's gone..." Lucas stood puzzled not grasping what his brother was saying._

"_Who's gone?" he asked while taking the phone from him for fear it would shatter under his grip. "Haley. She left last night." Lucas squinted his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about Nate?"_

"_She's gone. She left me. No note, no explanation, no nothing. She just... left." Nathan spluttered not ably to look at Lucas, just in case he would ask what he had done to make her leave. Because he didn't know. Everything had been fine the day before... more that fine. It had been great._

"_Is this a joke?" Nathan's head snapped up in anger at Lucas. "Does it look like I'm kidding." He shouted, getting up and pacing around the room. "Well did you call her parents?" Lucas asked trying to help the situation. _

_Nathan let out a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "Yeah. She told her mom to tell me that she loved me and that everything would be explained. How is this going to be explained? By who?" Nathan shook his head I confusion. Nothing was making sense in his mind anymore._

_000_

For over a year Nathan waited. He was waiting for a phone call, a letter even a text message form her. Nathan had made sure to keep the same number just in case she would call. At night, if he heard a car outside on the street he would get up to check if it was her. But it never was. It was at the start of his second year at college that he realized that she wasn't coming back.

He was tired of checking the phone book for her name and number everywhere he went. He was tired of leaving his cell phone on at night in case she was trying to call him. He was tired of waiting for that 'explanation' that never came. He was just tired and he had to move on.

000

"You can't put all the blame on her Lucas; we don't know what made her leave." Brooke replied softly to Lucas' harsh words. "Nathan's not the only person she left Brooke, she left her family too and I doubt she told them what was going on in her head." Brooke shook her head at him and got up from the bed.

"Lucas you're not mad because she didn't tell Nathan and her family what was going on, you are mad because she didn't tell you what was going on." Lucas looked up at Brooke and rolled his eyes. "No Brooke, I'm mad because she up and left with no warning, leaving her family and her friends behind and not thinking what it would do to everybody." Lucas screamed at her and then grabbing the remote and turning on the sports channel.

Brooke stormed out of their hotel room and out of the big hotel. She looked down both sides of the street for some kind of clue to where she would spend a couple of hours. A sign post caught her attention and she started walking to where it pointed.

"Hospital." She muttered to herself as she walked down a busy street paying close attention to the signs. Brooke finally found the hospital, which she had passed three times and not even noticed. She walked up to the receptionist. "Hi, do you know where I can find Haley James. She works here." Brooke smiled at the old lady and followed her directions.

* * *

**tardychic06: **Hey I know this kind of took me a long time but I've been really busy with school but I should have another update in the next week or so. Thanks for the review.

**ilvjameslafferty23 **and **OneTreeHillCharmedFreak : **Thank you both for taking a bit of time to write me a reply and tell me how I'm doing. Please keep it up.

* * *

Hey I know I've taken my sweet time getting to this chapter but if you are all really nice and review I'm sure I'll have another chapter up by the end of the week. Don't you just love mid-terms? 


	4. Old Friends

"**Questions?"**

**Old Friends**

**Summary: Two years on, both Nathan and Haley are left in the dark but neither knows it. Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Rating: PG13. Just to be safe. There is a bit of swearing. **

**A.N: Hey some people have been a bit confused so I better just sort this out. Haley and Nathan were not married when she left Tree Hill. And Haley got preggers after high school graduation. If you have any questions about the story just ask.**

* * *

Brooke walked through what seemed hundreds of monotonous corridors. The same drab colors and the same pungent smell of antiseptic followed her around as Brooke tried to find Haley.

Brooke finally caught sight of the brunette in a white nurse's uniform. "So this is where tutor girl works." Brooke said making Haley turn around hearing her old high school nick name.

Haley gave Brooke smile as she curtsied before her. Haley really didn't think she would see Brooke again. But she was glad she had come all this way to see her. When leaving Tree Hill, Haley didn't tell anybody where she was going, bar her parents. She thought she would have been happily forgotten by everybody in her home town. But here was Brooke, standing in front of her.

Brooke laughed at Haley. She wore the obligatory white uniform and held a clipboard; it made her look very important. Brooke didn't want to hold a grudge for what had happened back then. It really wasn't any of her business what had gone on between Haley and Nathan. She didn't know the whole story. She knew Nathan's half of it. And his half of it wasn't pleasant. It was good that Brooke had someone to talk to other than the Scott boys and 'whatsherface'.

"Only for every other twelve weeks, the rest of the time I'm in class." Haley commented. Brooke nodded at her explanation. "So you're going to be a nurse… with all the sick people?"

"A pediatric nurse to be exact." Haley said placing the clip board on the desk top at the nurse's station. "Ah kids. Is it hard?" Brooke asked. "Sometimes. When you know some of the kids won't be getting any better it can be really difficult to get to grips with."

Haley checked her watch and looked back at Brooke hopefully. "I'm off for lunch now if you want to go and get something?" Brooke smiled. She thought that when Haley had looked at her watch it was Haley's way of telling her that she had to get back to work. But Brooke had thought wrong.

"Yeah sure." Brooke answered nodding her head enthusiastically. Haley disappeared for a minute to tell the head nurse that she left all the work on the desk and the two girls left the hospital for a small restaurant a few blocks away.

"It's nice here. Quiet." Brooke said glancing around at the near empty restaurant. "I'm here all the time and I like the quietness of it. I don't get a lot of 'me time' anymore so."

"When do you go back to class?" Brooke asked taking a bite of her sandwich she had gotten as they came in. Haley glanced up from her coffee thinking to herself. "Em… I have just over a week left at the hospital and then I have exams. I can't wait." She deadpanned.

"Oh we all finished our exams and now we're on midterm. We … this sandwich is really good." Brooke bit her bottom lip making sure she didn't put her foot further in her mouth. An awkward silence filtered through the small restaurant as Brooke mentally kicked herself for her own brainlessness.

Haley played with her food before glancing up at Brooke. "I better get back, my lunch is nearly up." Haley spilled out. "Right. Sure." Brooke and Haley stood up from their seats and pulled on their jackets.

The two brunettes stood outside the restaurant for a second in silence. "Well I better be off… so bye." Haley stuttered. "K. Bye." Haley turned around and walked back to the hospital. Haley stopped in her tracks hearing Brooke call out after her.

Brooke caught up with Haley and handed her a piece of paper. "It's the number of the hotel and the extension. Call me if you want to go out sometime." Haley smiled at the Brooke's friendly gesture. She took the number and put it in her purse. "Ok. I'll see you later." "Yeah, see ya." Brooke replied.

000

Brooke sauntered into the lobby, she was happy; she had had the chance to talk to Haley. Even though they didn't speak about her leaving it felt like they had cleared some stuff up.

Brooke turned to find Nathan calling over to her. He sat opposite Susan who was having her usual lunch. Salad. Brooke rolled her eyes at the black haired woman. Brooke didn't like those girls, the ones who hated to let boys see them eat. She used to be one of those girls.

"Where have you been? Lucas was looking for you." Nathan asked taking another bite out of his steak. Brooke stood awkwardly at the table; her arms wrapped around her middle.

"I went to lunch." She replied hesitantly. "By yourself?" Nathan said glancing at Brooke's upright form as well as her shaking head. He stood up, went to a nearby table, lifted the chair and placed it in front of her.

Brooke smiled thanking him. "And they say chivalry's dead." She laughed. Nathan sat down again ignoring Susan's annoyed stare. He knew the two didn't get along but he didn't know why. Nathan was done trying to play peacemaker. If they didn't like each other, they didn't like each other.

"Who'd you go with?" he asked curiously, finishing his food. When not receiving an answer, Nathan looked to his brother's girlfriend. Seeing the guilt smeared across Brooke's features Nathan looked once again to his plate.

"Please tell me you didn't Brooke?" he asked in a cold tone, one which Brooke had gotten used to when listening to the Scott brothers speak of Haley. "Nate you may not want to see her again but I do." Brooke breathed out effortlessly.

"Why? Why would you want to, I mean you weren't all that close back then anyway." Nathan shouted, making Brooke squirm in her seat. She glanced at Susan who seamed delighted at Nathan's rage towards the former cheerleader.

"Brooke, she left. Why are you welcoming her back with open arms?" Nathan asked further, while noticeably trying to control his anger. "Maybe she had reasons for leaving. You don't know that she didn't." Brooke stated calmly.

"Reasons! Reasons? What reasons could she possible have for leaving? Other than being a complete selfish bitch." Nathan roared at Brooke. Susan and Brooke swapped nervous glances at one another before Nathan pushed his chair back.

"I can't believe you're taking her side in this." He mumbled as he sped away. The two women sat staring after Nathan fast retreating figure, gob smacked at his outburst. "Are you happy now?" Susan asked snidely as she left the table, and the check, to Brooke.

000

Maria Kennedy sat playing blocks with the two toddlers when her sister came through the door. "Hey. How was work?" Maria asked as Haley moved towards her and the two boys.

"Fine. Hey baby." She answered while giving her son a kiss on the forehead. Haley sat herself down in the floor beside the three and watched the two boys push the tall wall of blocks down. Haley smiled to herself hearing the giggles of them fill the room.

Haley stood again followed by her older sister. "You know it took us at least twenty minutes to build the blocks that high." She laughed. Haley turned to Maria smiled. "Oh hey, guess who I had lunch with."

Maria shrugged her shoulders. "Um the President of Taiwan?" she asked a smirk playing on her face. Haley looked at her sister annoyed. "Seriously." Haley said. "Ok… um… I give up. Who?" Maria asked following Haley back to the sitting room where the boys were.

"Brooke Davis." Haley let out in a breath. Maria slowly lowered herself on the sofa. "Oh my." She said shocked at her sister's news. "Yeah." Haley replied half heartedly.

"And?" Maria probed. "We talked. School. Work. Nothing major." Haley spoke while watching the boys build the blocks once again. "What's she doing here?" Maria asked, not taking her eyes off her little sister.

"Mid-term." Haley answered her sister again. "Right. Did she ask about Mick?" The older of the two women asked, quieter this time. Haley looked to her sister and sunk into her chair. "Actually, I kind of got the impression she didn't know." Haley answered her voice also low and unstable.

"So, Nathan being the spineless cowered he is, didn't tell anybody. Well that seems about right." Maria spit out. Haley's eyes shot to her sister as she rose form her seat. "Don't Maria. Not in front of Mick." Haley whispered to her sister while walking past to get her son.

Maria watched as Haley stomped in the middle of the two boys knocking down the blocks and once again sending them into a fit of giggles. Maria looked at her sister in complete awe. She never knew how she got through the past two and a half years on her own.

* * *

Hey guys. Been a while huh? Sorry but exams are just around the corner and I really have to start studying if I want to get into college so it might be another while till I get another chapter up.

**tardychick:** Hey now no forgetting about me. The Luke/Nathan conversation was kinda a little hard to do but I'm glad you liked it. Sorry it's taken me sot long to update but I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing. Sarah.

**ocobssessed78: **Ok I really should have cleared that up at the start but no Nathan and Haley weren't married when she left. I hope you liked this chapter. Sarah.

**jenni:** Hey no guessing allowed. Lol. Haley got pregnant after high school graduation. I'm glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing. If you have anymore questions (he he he) just ask and I'll try to answer them. Sarah.

**sofiya05: **Hey no problem. I love having regular reviewers it gives me a clue to how I'm getting on with the story. Thanks for reviewing again and I hope you liked this chapter. Sarah.

**Nathan's Manna:** Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait. Sarah

**ilvjameslafferty: **All will be revealed soon enough. The next chapter will have some naley in it and it will also bring us back to the start of the story so from here on in there should be plenty of naley. Thanks. Sarah.

**jennifer: **You like all my stories. Ah you're making my blush. Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait on this one. Sarah.

Thanks to all the reviewers. Sarah. xoxox


End file.
